Guardian of the past
by Michael Bourne
Summary: i currently have no summary at this time so you'll have to pm me with your conclusion discontinued re-write in progress
1. Chapter 1

What is up guys and girls and welcome to my first ever Naruto and crossover fanfic it's called Guardian of the past, I know its lame but working two jobs tends to put me in a class ten writer block and needless to say it sucks bad really bad. The pairings are Jedi Knight, Naruto Uzumaki, the rookie eleven and Kushina. The story starts from the wave mission/Chunin Exams and will go on from there. I do not own star wars the old republic it belongs to Disney and bioware and Naruto still belongs to its current owner and creator.

Here's chapter one arrival and liberation of wave

Eternal Alliance flagship gravestone command deck 0935 hours

On the command deck of the Gravestone stood a man with brown blondish hair, a beard and blue eyes, his face has four age lines and both sides of the cheeks, he is wearing the Jedi Guardian standard issue robes with armor shoulder pads, armored gauntlets, a belt with four patches on the front and a small carry-on bag on the back of the belt itself, armored greaves and boots. (A/N this is the resolute guardian armor set)

This man's name is Marik-Din, the Eternal Alliance Commander and Savior of the galaxy he also had a past life that he left behind, he was once known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the third container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Genin of the leaf village. He told himself multiple times that he was done with that life. He was holding a frog like wallet, a headband with a leaf symbol and a photo of an old guy and three kids in his right hand.

Marik heard the bridge doors opened and a female with light blonde hair and yellow eyes came in. This woman's name is Lana Din Beniko, she is Marik's wife and like Marik she too had a past life she was once known as Ino Yamanaka. She saw Marik holding his past life's effects, she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around Marik's armored body. Lana: You still can't let go of the past can't you? Marik you need to move on.

Marik: I wish I could Lana and believe me I really want to put the past behind me. When I was still Naruto, I found out who my parents were and what they did, I was so angry I renounced my parent's names along with my birth name. I made the entire leaf village refer to me as Marik-Din and the only way you can call me by my birth name is if you have earned that right. The entire village minus you, Ayame and her old man and Anko have not earned that right, the reason why it's because you four treated me nicely and you cared for me and not only that we both agreed to fake our deaths via blood clone jitsu. Do you remember that?

Lana: I do my past life's mother wanted to marry me off to Sasuke, I ran away from my house and went to your apartment. It's funny really.

Marik: What is?

Lana: That time works differently among the stars. I feel like I'm in my thirties.

Marik: I find it funny too, when we faked our deaths I asked the Kyuubi no Kitsune to change our looks and give us new identities and the leaf village still thinks we're dead, after he changed our looks he died and his Chakra is mine to use as I see fit and not only that the old fool Sarutobi told me that wench of a mother _Kushina_ is still alive. The Kyuubi also gave me a gift and a curse, its immortality.

The bridge navigation alarms came on, indicating that they are closing in on their destination. Marik: Looks like we're coming up on Ikaros. Cutting the engines now. Marik turned off the Gravestones sub light engines and the Alliance flagship along with the other Eternal Alliance ships exited hyperspace. The planet Ikaros came into view. The fleet ships are listed as follows

Twenty five Thranta class Corvettes and Terminus Class Destroyers

Forty five Valor class cruisers and Harrower class dreadnoughts

Fifth teen Wanderer class and Gage class Transports

Six hundred Talon class and Mark six Supremacy class Starfighters

All these ships has the Eternal Alliance Symbol on their hulls along with its color scheme.

Alliance Sensor Technician: Commander we've detected signs of battle coming from the fourth planet of the Ikaros system, bringing the planets geology up now.

The technician pulled up the planets geology and had the entire map region of the planet itself. Marik and Lana went into a meditation trance to see if they can pinpoint the sounds of battle. Moments later Marik and Lana got up and went to the helmsman seat. Marik: I'll take it from here pilot

Gravestone helmsman: Aye sir

Marik took the flight controls and headed towards the area where he and Lana detected the sounds of battle, they activated the Gravestones cloaking generator and went invisible. Lana: This Lana to alliance fleet ships set up a base of operations on the island that is surrounded by vortexes in the water and deploy three gunships loaded with Havoc Squad, some alliance soldiers myself and Marik.

The alliance fleet did what Lana told them to do, they entered the planet's atmosphere and went towards the island that was once known as Uzushiogakure. Marik and Lana entered the gunship and headed towards the battle.

Four hours later

Wave country Ikaros 0959 hours

On the outskirts the wave village a fight is happening between a man with no eyebrows, and a man with spiked up silver hair, the silver haired man is wearing a headband that is covering his left eye and his mouth is covered with a mask and the silver haired man was not alone. Three children were there with him along with an old man. The first child has pink hair and is wearing biker shorts and a red battle like dress, the second child had spiked up, blue blackish hair and is wearing a blue collared shirt with a fan on the back, tan shorts and arm bands with some blue color on the rims the third child has black hair and his skin is very pale on his back is a sheath with a small like sword type blade.

The people who were protecting that old man they're names are Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Hanuro and Sai. Kakashi ordered his students to defend the old man at all cost, the battle was not going well in their favor, Kakashi was getting tired and the man he was facing has him trapped inside a water like dome; that man's name is Zabuza Momochi as for the old man his name is Tazuna, he is a chief construction worker in Wave

Zabuza was not alone in this battle several thugs snuck up behind Sakura and knocked her out, Sasuke and tried to help her but were hit by a dart made of poison.

The thugs gathered them up and brought them to shore. Just as they were about to finish them off one of the thugs saw a cloud of water approaching them. The old man saw this and was wondering what was going on and Kakashi was thinking the same thing.

With Marik and Lana

Gunship pilot: Time on target sixty seconds.

Marik: Alright listen up, as you all know the Eternal Alliance's main goal to keep the peace in the galaxy and to make new relationships with any other primitive cultures. Right now there is a battle going on in that village our objective is simple assist the people in that battle and eliminate the enemy. This planet is also where Lana and I were born, we once had a previous life on this planet. Here's our objectives clear the village of any hostiles, treat any victims and give them medical attention if needed. We'll set up a command post at this building that has a dock.

Gunship Pilot: Time on target thirty seconds.

Marik: Gunship ship Echo free those people on the shore, Gunship Yavin deploy Havoc Squad and secure the Village, Gunship Aruek head to that building I mentioned. Also if you encounter that man with the silver hair along with his students do not engage Lana and I will sort them out.

The gunships arrived to their assigned points and dropped of their cargo. Gunship Pilot: Green light! Go! Go! Go!

Major Jorgan and Havoc squad entered the wave village and did multiple sweep and clears, they encountered resistance but it was nothing to worry about.

With Zabuza and the thugs

Zabuza: Haku, pull Gato's men out we're retreating. A boy wearing a mask with a water kanji nodded his head and did what his master told him to do. The demon of the mist, his apprentice and the thugs escaped but some of them got hit by the gunships blaster turret. The thug is still alive so two alliance fighters took him to Marik. Several more alliance soldiers secured the area and four alliance medics tended to Kakashi and his students injures. The medics put them on hover-stretchers and took them to their command post. Moments later the medics finished their job and the four leaf nins were put in a medical tent so they can rest and recuperate.

Six days later

Kakashi woke up and saw that he was in a tent, he looked around and found Sakura, Sasuke and Sai sleeping on different beds. Sakura woke up the same time as Kakashi.

Sakura: Kakashi-Sensei what is this place?

Kakashi: From what I can tell it looks like a medical tent but this equipment is highly advanced and not made here. I'm gonna look around you can join me if you wish.

Kakashi and Sakura exited the tent and saw some people covered in armor and were holding items that they have never seen before. One of the men approached Kakashi and Sakura motioned them to sit.

Kakashi: Thanks for helping me and my group, who are you?

Man: I'm Captain Ralo of the Eternal Alliance and these men you see we are not from this planet, we came from the stars in outer space.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Hanuro, Kakashi is team leader we were on an escort mission until we were ambushed by that missing-nin Zabuza, we didn't know he was alone we should've have foreseen it.

Kakashi: Yes we've should've. Are you in charge of this Alliance?

Ralo: I'm afraid not, the person in charge of the Eternal Alliance is Marik-din a war veteran of the second Galactic war.

Kakashi: What is the second Galactic war?

Ralo touched his cybernetic implant to initiate a flashback memory, the memory took them to the events of the first galactic war then to the second. Ralo also showed events that revolved around Marik from when he join the Jedi Order to the annulation of Ziost. Ralo ended the flashback and both Kakashi and Sakura had a horrified look on their faces. Sakura: 'feeling scared' So that was what a war and losing someone feels like, Kakashi-sensei I don't think I can do this ninja thing anymore, I hereby relinquish my rank and headband due to being emotionally compromised. Can you please note this in your report when we return?

Kakashi: 'lets out a sigh' alright give me your headband when we get back I'll tell the hokage.

Sakura did as she was told and walked off to take her mind off of things, she walked towards Tazuna's house and saw two people sitting over the pier, not far from the pier is a tent and a small campfire with a pot above it. Marik: I knew you would wake up eventually, welcome to our camp Sakura-chan.

Sakura: How do you know my name, only Naruto-baka calls me that 'looks the other way' but he's dead and so is my childhood friend Ino-pig.

Lana: You are truly confused forehead, things have changed since we faked our deaths, Marik and I were once known as Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka, Marik was on the Republic side and I was on the Sith Empire side, we've reunited ourselves back on Manaan.

Marik: What Lana is trying to say is that the demon that was sealed into me the Kyuubi no Kitsune changed our identities and gave us a new life in other words we are the reincarnations of Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and you can come out now Inu-chan.

Kakashi jumped down and charged at Marik, Marik used his power to freeze him in place while two Alliance fighters shoved him to the ground. Marik approached Kakashi and looked at him in the eyes. Marik: Search him.

The soldiers patted Kakashi down and found a book that looked like a personal log book. Along with the book are several Kunai knives, Ninja Stars, a Katana and porn book. Lana has Sakura in a choke hold in case she tried anything stupid.

Alliance Soldier: Sir you better read this some kind of a journal, some of the entries contained stuff about your previous life.

Marik and Lana read all the journal entries and took a few moments to process this information. Lana then used her other hand to shoot lighting at Kakashi giving him some electoral burns, the burns has blood coming out of them but not enough to kill him. The medics rushed forward to help Kakashi but were stopped when Marik ordered them to stand down.

Marik: Do not help him, he needs to learn his lesson on eavesdropping on conversations that does not concern him along with attacking the third former jinchuuriki of the leaf. The same jinchuuriki who faked his death along with the former Yamanaka heiress. Lana release Sakura.

Lana: 'releases her choke hold' yes commander

Sakura fell to her knees and used her right hand to hold her neck and started gasping for air. Sakura got up and sat on a rock.

Sakura: 'still gasping' so it is true you two really are Naruto and Ino, why would you make Konoha think you were dead, Ino do you have any idea what you put your parents, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and I through? Do you? and you Naruto-Baka do you have any idea what you put Iruka-sensei, lord third, Hinata, the Neko and Hebi Anbu's, the Ichiraku's, lady Inuzuka, Lord Hyuuga and I through? Do you?

Marik-din: We do, we just don't care and besides Lana and I are married, we have a kid who is beyond you and your villages reach. His name is Nolan and like us he too had a previous life, he was once known as Shinji Ikari.

While this was going on, a woman with red hair was watching watch from a distance and needless to say, she had a sad look on her face and she was not alone, a boy and girl with blond hair with red streaks are with her too as well. The woman and the two kid's names are Menma, Naruko and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She is wearing a headband with a cloud on it.

Menma: So that man with the beard was Naruto-nii-san, Kurama did a really good job on changing his appearance along with the Yamanaka Heiress.

Naruko: I still can't believe he hates you kaa-chan.

Kushina: 'sighs sadly' he has every right to hate me and your father, we sealed Kurama into him when he was an infant, I begged Minato not to do it but he did and now your eldest brother hates me.

Voice: So you are the commander's biological mother.

The kumo trio turned around and saw a man and brown hair spiked up in the front, his outfit consists of a belt with loops on both sides, black boots that go up to the knees, brown gloves and pants, a red short sleeve jacket with a red long sleeve shirt and a cybernetic implant on the left side of his face. This man's name is Theron Shan.

Kushina: Who are you?

Theron: I'm Theron Shan and I know your ex-son along with his burden.

Kushina: How do you know about Kurama and my son's past?

Theron: Because the commander told me and not only that he told the entire galaxy about it too as well. I even save a holo recording if you wanna hear it. Theron gave them a holo communicator and turned on the recording, the recording lasted for twenty minutes before exploding into pieces.

Theron: You know the Commander and I have the same thing in common, our mothers abandoned us when we were kids. I'm done here.

Theron walked away but was stopped when he felt Naruko and Menma hugging him. Theron looked down and saw tears coming out of their eyes. Naruko: Please I want to see my brother.

Menma: As do I

Theron: Alright you can see him, but if your mother wants to come with she'll have to be treated as a prisoner. Men detain the commander's biological mother.

Seven alliance troopers deactivated their stealth field generators and placed a neural disruptor on Kushina's neck. The troopers then handcuffed Kushina and took her to the command post while Theron took Naruko and Menma to Marik.

With Marik and Lana

Marik: Theron what are you doing here? I told you to stay at Odessen with Koth and Senya.

Theron: I know but your son told me to go in order to keep an eye on you and Lana, he does care about you two after all.

Marik: I am the Alliance Commander Theron, not Nolan. Theron: Alright fine but I found three people that seem to know you. Marik saw Kushina and charged at her with his Lightsaber drawn, he pinned her up against a tree and placed his lightsaber on Kushina's neck.

Theron: Commander wait! She surrendered of her own free will and not only that she has two other kids as well.

Marik saw Naruko and Menma hiding behind Theron then looked back at Kushina. Marik deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back on its belt, he still kept Kushina pinned up against the tree to insure that she don't try anything stupid.

Marik: You are lucky I know restraint and not only that, my son still wants to meet his grandmother and I will not deny him that privilege. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze for the crime of child abandonment I find you guilty. Consider yourself a prisoner of war to the Eternal Alliance, men take her away and throw her in the Brig, her kids shall have my chambers.

Kumo lighting country Raikage tower 1300 hours

BOLT: Lord Raikage.

The fourth Raikage A looked up from his and saw both the BOLT Operative and his secretary.

A: What it is?

BOLT: Kumo Ninja Nii has reported that Jounin Uzumaki Namikaze and her kids have been captured by people that have weapons and equipment that we have never seen before. Their last known location is in the land of waves south of fire country. Your orders?

A: Send in Yugito Nii, Samui and her team including her brother. Do we have any other info on the people responsible?

BOLT: We do sir, Nii overheard one of their conversations, the people that have Jounin Uzumaki Namikaze and her kids; they are not from the other ninja villages or other countries.

A: Are you saying they're from outer space? I assume you have proof?

The BOLT member nodded and took out several photos. BOLT: These photos were taken from your younger brother when he was doing recon on the eastside of lighting country.

Ay looked at the photos and gave them back. Ay. Have Bee return and take over, I'm heading over to wave with team Samui and Yugito. Remember this you never had this conversation with me or have any knowledge of this am I clear?

BOLT: Yes lord Raikage

The next day

Eternal Alliance F.O.B. with Naruko and Menma

Kushina's other children Naruko and Menma were in Marik's room, they've just awoken and saw a cube like object. Menma went over to touch it while Naruko tried to stop him. But it was too late the object came to life and a hologram of Marik came online.

Recording of Marik-Din: _This is the personal holocron of Jedi Battlemaster Marik-Din, this holo-record contains the historical events of my life before the fall of the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. My history…. As a Galactic war veteran my story takes place on the Ancient Jedi Homeworld of Tython._ The holo started telling the stories of Marik's battle experiences along with showing his kill list along with the events involving the revolt against the Eternal Empire. Twenty minutes later the holo-recrording ended and deactivated itself. Naruko and Menma heard the door open and saw Marik standing there with his arms crossed demanding an explanation.

(A/N play see what I've become do not own!)

Naruko: Is it true? Did you really kill those people?

Marik: I did and not a day goes by that their deaths will haunt me for the rest of my life and beside what happened to those people was a long time ago, I moved on.

Just then, a fusing sound was heard from Menma's backpack, he opened it and a little baby girl that looked like a four year old came out. Naruko: Menma you idiot! You brought Mito with us.

Menma: She wanted to come and not only that she gave me the jitsu that every guy hates the most, yes she gave me the puppy eyes with tears.

Mito opened her eyes and saw Marik, she hid behind Naruko and got scared. Naruko hugged her to calm her down.

Naruko: Mito that man in front of you is Naruto, our eldest sibling. Mito calmed down and hugged Marik's armored chest.

Marik: That name no longer has any meaning to me Naruko. I have a new name and its Marik-Din and that blonde lady is my wife, her name is Lana Beniko she was once known as Ino Yamanaka and we have a kid name Nolan. He is not here right now, there is something I want to show you three.

(End see what I've beome)

Meanwhile with Kushina

Kushina woke up and observed her surroundings, he saw another cell across from her and recognized the resident; it was Kakashi and he looks like shit.

Kushina: It's been a while Kakashi-kun

Kakashi: That is has Kushina-nee, where are we?

Voice: You are in the _Gravestone's_ brig. The two prisoners heard a voice and saw a man wearing white clothing, his left hand is robotic while his right hand is flesh and skin and the man's left side of his face has heavy scaring on it. This man's name is Arcann the former emperor of the eternal empire of Zakuul.

Kushina: Who are you?

Arcann: I am Arcann, I was once an emperor of a great empire until I was dethroned by Marik-din; I have been redeemed by him he succeeded in bringing me back to the good side. I will leave you two alone now.

Arcann left the brig and left Kushina and Kakashi alone. Kushina: Kakashi, what's been happening since I resigned from the Leaf?

Kakashi: Iwa initiated a pre-emptive strike on us, lord Jiraiya resigned too as well due to not taking Naruto's supposed death well and his whereabouts are unknown it's like he vanished. Kushina, your teammates Tsume and Hiashi are in the hospital they are in a coma, Hiashi's oldest daughter Hinata took over the Hyuuga clan as its new clan head and Tsume's daughter Hana took over as the Inuzuka clans new leader, their clans elder council are no more, they've turned their clans into a dictatorship and not only that the fire lord heard what the villagers did to Naruto before he faked his death, he cut the villages funding down to fifty percent as punishment for neglecting his friends son. Asuma is the fifth hokage now, Lord third suffered from a heart attack and was forced to resign.

Kushina: Who lead the attack?

Kakashi: The third Tsuchikage's granddaughter and she wasn't alone Han and Roshi were with her when the attack began. She is now the commander of all Iwa ninja forces in the field

Ikaros four in orbit

Mito: This world is like a ball from here.

Marik: I know, I had the same thought when I first entered space.

Mito ran towards Marik and hugged him, she started crying because she is now meeting her older sibling for the first time, Naruko and Menma did the same thing.

Marik looked at Theron and the rest of the _Gravestone_ crew and were worried about their commander. Theron: Clear the bridge! Everyone out.

The bridge crew left the bridge so Marik and his long lost siblings and spend some time alone.

Five minutes later

Naruko, Menma and Mito passed out due to letting out their emotions. Marik left the bridge and locked the entrance so no one can disturb them. Marik saw Theron and approached him. Marik: Theron, what's the status of our base in Uzu?

Theron: Our base on that piece of land surrounded by whirlpools is now at one hundred percent complete. Nolan is awaiting the evacuation order as we speak.

Marik: Good Tell Nolan that he may proceed with the evacuation of our Odessen base, have him arm the quantum bomb and erase everything from our computers flight logs included.

Theron: Got it commander.

An Alliance trooper came in and saluted Marik. Alliance trooper: Apologies commander but there's a man name A that wants to speak with you, he wears the same headband that your birth mother wears, he's their leader and he's not alone, two soldiers are with him too as well and they are very similar to you sir.

Martik: Bring him to my office at the F.O.B. Theron you will be joining me and Lana.

The next day

A: So you are the eldest son of Kushina, she never told me that she had you before she had her other three children. Gotta say you look older and wiser and not only that I see that you've been through many battles.

Marik: You look good too, lord Raikage.

A: A person that knows how to show respect, I like you already. So how is Satele Shan?

Marik: How do you know her?

A: My grandfather and father, the second and third Raikage met her and her teacher, I understand that her teacher has horns on his head.

Marik: The person you described was Master Kao Cen Darach, he's a Zabrak and he's dead killed by a Sith name Malgus. Satele still lives but her whereabouts are unknown and also the organization she and I were in had fallen, in other words they're members including its council are all but scattered.

A: I'm sorry to hear that, these Sith you speak of? We're they responsible?

Marik: Theron show him.

Theron showed him Marik's holo journals that contained the events of when the Eternal Empire of Zakuul invaded the core worlds and attacked both the Republic and the Sith Empire. A, Killer Bee and Yugito were all shocked to the core.

Yugito: So did you get revenge?

Marik: Oh I did get revenge and not only that I made the throne become a master terminal so I can control the fleet itself. So what do you want?

A: We heard you have Kushina and her children as prisoners, we want you to return them. Her children are not in the Kumo ninja academy yet.

Marik: Naruko, Menma and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze are on my ships bed chambers sleeping, Kushina is in the ships brig but it doesn't matter anymore you can have her back now I got all the info I need from her.

A: Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze will be punished for her crimes against you. Can you please bring her out?

Marik: Theron order the guards that are stationed in the _Gravestones_ brig and bring her here she's being released. Lord Raikage permission to take full custody of Naruko, Menma and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze since I'm now the only family they have left.

A: Permission granted, I'll have Samui and her team pack up their things and bring them to you, where is your base?

Marik: In the land of the Whirlpools, where the Uzu once stood.

Moments later two Alliance soldiers entered the F.O.B. and pushed Kushina towards A's feet. Marik: Bring in the notice/decree and show it, I'm now this woman's children's new guardian.

Alliance solder: Yes sir.

The Raikage's guards took Kushina and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the Raikage also did the same thing except it was a flash of yellow lighting. Marik looked at Naruko, Menma and Mito and walked towards them. Marik then ruffled their hairs. Lana was looking at them and had a smile on her face.

Lana: He really is good with kids. Isn't he senya?

Senya was also with Lana and had a smile on her face too as well and she is having a flashback when her sons and daughter were playing together. She then also had a tear coming down her face.

She then left the scene to take a breather.

With Marik and Kakashi

Marik was sitting in front of Kakashi with his arms crossed, there was a table in between them and Kakashi's left arm is chained to it. The chain's material is designed to suppress any person that has any type of energy that use, force sensitive and Chakra included.

Marik: I've been reading your journal and I gotta say Kakashi-sensei I feel insulted you thought that you were the only son Minato wanted just because he took you in when your father was killed.

Kakashi: Minato-Sensei was your father Naruto. He would be rolling in his grave right about now for what you are doing.

Marik: _Minato Namikaze_ or _Kushina_ will never and I mean ever be my parents. _Parents_ would not condemn their child by making them into a _Jinchūriki_ just like when _Kushina_ was one. _Parents_ would not abandon their first born and have more children so those said children would not know about their older brother along with joining another ninja village who happened to be the same village that captured _Kushina_ when she and _Minato_ were children and not only that _god-parents_ should not go peeping on girls bath houses along with drinking and gambling. That's right Kakashi I'm talking about the two former leaf sannin _Jiraiya_ and _Tsunade Senju_. So don't go saying that he would be ashamed of me, he's dead to me along with _Kushina_ and my _God-parents_ the only family I have now is my wife Lana formerly known as Ino Yamanaka, my son Nolan formerly known as Shinji Ikari, and my siblings Naruko, Menma and Mito nothing more.

A beeping sound was heard from Marik's earpiece indicating that someone was trying to talk to him and Marik knew who that said person was. Marik opened a holo channel and a holo of Nolan showed itself. Nolan: _**Father, the Odessen base has been evacuated and the quantum bomb is armed and ready to detonate on your command be advised a republic invasion force entered the system as we entered hyperspace.**_

Marik: Good work Nolan now detonate the bomb destroy the invasion force including its fleet that's orbiting its planet.

Nolan: _**Detonating now….. Our scout probe has detected a powerful energy wave emitting from Odessen before it was destroyed. The wave consumed that fleet.**_

Marik: Excellent now head for Ikaros and touch down on your grandmother's homeland.

Nolan: _**Got it dad heading to your home planet right now Nolan out**_.

Marik ended the transmission and saw Kakashi giving him a shocked look. Marik: Surprised Kakashi? You and the rest of the ninja villages should be.

Marik exited the brig and saw Sakura and Lana walking towards him. Marik: What is it Lana?

Sakura: Marik I wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you poorly, my mom told me that you were a bad person due to being the nine tailed fox's jailer. When I heard that you and my childhood friend/rival died I laughed it off at first but then I realized that I should've never been a stuck up bitch. Sakura couldn't say anything else as she started to cry hard.

Lana: That's not the only thing we came here to talk about. The swordsman that we encountered has kidnapped that bridge builder's daughter and kid. His employer a midget name Gato has arraigned a meeting place. He says that if you defeat that said man who he calls Zabuza he'll release them but he says to come alone.

Marik: If this gato person wants a fight he'll get one. Where's the meeting place?

Lana: At the village market square.

Marik: Then let's go.

End of Chapter one

Next time – Liberation of Wave part 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back guys and girls to Guardian of the past so without further ado here's chapter 2

Chapter two liberation of wave part 2, surprise visits and discoveries

Tazuna's house 1000 hours

Marik: Ok here's the plan, Jorgan you and the rest of Havoc will head to where Tazuna's daughter and grandson are being held the rest of the villagers and its children will also be there as well, Lana you and Senya will join them. Kakashi and his two remaining students will stay with Tazuna while he finishes constructing his bridge. I will be going to the meeting place in the village square alone. This battle will be a distraction and will buy you enough time to get the prisoners out. This concludes the briefing move out people. Kakashi a word.

Marik took Kakashi to another room and gave him a vibro knife. Marik: I really want to forgive you. Prove to me that you can be redeemed. Captain Ralo and his squad will also assist you along with an advanced combat droid called M1-4X.

Captain Ralo and his squad along with M1-4X entered the room. Kakashi protested to this saying that he and his students can handle this. Marik: This isn't up for debate Kakashi, it's either this or going back to your cell. Captain Ralo muster your comrades.

Ralo: Yes commander

Marik left the house and headed straight for the village market square.

Wave village Market Square 1145 hours

Marik entered the village marketplace and saw the stands empty and there were a lot of enemy mercenaries on the rooftops. Zabuza was standing near a booth and he wasn't alone a man name Aoi Rokusho, this man was once a leaf instructor until he betrayed the leaf village by joining another village the locals called grass and not only that he stole a weapon that is very similar to Marik's lightsaber.

Marik: I am here Gato and I am alone send out your champion.

Clapping sounds were heard and Marik saw a midget on top of a watchtower.

Gato: So this is the leader of those outsiders, I gotta say you got the eyes of a warrior. Zabuza, Aoi teach this bastard a lesson for killing both my men and my son.

Marik: 'pulls out his lightsaber and ignites it' this son of yours was he with Zabuza when he attacked those leaf nins and the old man?

Gato: Yes he was my head security guard and your people killed him.

Marik went into his Soresu lightsaber form, this form is a defensive technique that creates a protected area making enemy attacks impossible to penetrate. Zabuza and Aoi charged at Marik with their blades. Marik dodged the attacked and sent Aoi flying into a one story building screaming sounds were heard moments later.

Marik: Just you and me now Zabuza for the moment. Marik and Zabuza started crossing their blades with each other.

With Havoc squad and Lana

Jorgan: Ok I got a visual on the captives.

Lana pulls out a communicator and turns it on. Lana: Begun the assault.

Explosions and blaster fire were heard seconds later and Havoc, Lana and Senya leapt into action. Senya threw her lightsaber at both the thugs guarding the captured wave villagers and the cage doors. The thugs died instantly and the cage door fell to the ground.

Jorgan: Get moving your loved ones are waiting.

Meanwhile back at the marketplace

Thug: Mr. Gato we've lost contact with the men that were guarding the villagers along with the bridge builders brat and daughter.

Marik: Did you really think that I would let you plot something against me? My people are better than that and that explosion you just heard was your main headquarters being destroyed. All these men around you are all what's left and not only that your prisoners have been released and are now in my safe hands. I'm done here Koth.

Gato and his thugs heard a screeching sound and saw an object with Gatling guns. The guns started spinning and a rain of blue blaster bolts came down upon them. Ten minutes later the guns stooped spinning and the village marketplace was nothing but a smoldering ruin. Gato was still alive but was crawling slowly and as for Zabuza and Aoi they were still alive as well. Zabuza got up, pulled his broadsword and gave it to Marik. Marik: 'raised an eyebrow' why are you giving me your sword?

Zabuza: Because this battle was no ordinary battle, it was a duel of the sword the opponent not only puts their life on the line but they put their sword on the line as well; it's an ancient swordsman tradition and not only that you get to decide the losers fate whether he or she lives or dies.

Marik: I'm not going to kill you Zabuza because I sense that you care for that fake hunter nin. You took her off the streets and raised her as if she was your own child. But for your partner Aoi he'll have to face justice for his crimes. I read a book that contains all the bounties.

Alliance trooper: Commander we have the assassin Aoi Rokusho in custody. What are your orders?

Marik: Summon my speeder, I will take him to the leaf village and secure the village.

Alliance trooper: And this midget?

Marik: Throw him to the wave villagers. See that they get justice the old way.

Alliance trooper: understood sir, on your feet midget.

Marik grabbed Aoi and took him to his speeder, it's a desler explorer and it has two seats, Marik puts Aoi in the passenger and drives away to Konoha so he can turn in Aoi's bounty.

Konoha Fire country south gate 1330 hours

The gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu were at the guardhouse and they were asleep, they didn't even bother to listen to the noise of Marik's speeder approaching, Marik parked his speeder near the gate entrance, picked up Aoi and went to the booth. Marik: HEY LAZYASSESS WAKEY WAKEY!

The Chunin guards woke up and stood at attention. Izumo: Sorry hokage-sama it won't happen wait a minute you're not lord hokage and is that Aoi Rokusho?!

Marik: It is, I've come to collect his bounty and he is alive.

Kotetsu: Nice work on capturing him, we'll take him to ANBU HQ, Hawk inform hokage-sama that someone has captured Aoi Rokusho alive.

A leaf ANBU wearing a Hawk mask nodded his head and disappeared in a tornado of leaves. Moments later a bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth arrived at the gate. This man's name is Asuma Sarutobi, the fifth hokage and son to Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Asuma: So you are the one who capture Aoi, on behalf of the village hidden of the leaves I thank you for capturing this man. Here's the scroll containing his bounty. Its 両999.000 ryo and it's all yours enjoy.

Marik: Thanks I will.

Marik left the gate and headed towards to the hospital, he entered the hospital and found Hiashi hyuga's room and luck was on his side because Tsume inuzuka is his roommate. Marik grabbed the clipboard from their beds and reads it.

Patient #54732 and Patient #63621

Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka

Hyuga clan head and Inuzuka clan head

Injures consist of internal bruising and bleed, fractured ribs and severed spine.

Patients has been in a coma since the day after the attack from Iwa. If recovered subjects may be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of their lives.

Recommend that subject is medically discharged from the Ninja corps immediately pending physically rehab.

Marik then felt a nudge and saw a wolf with one ear and a eyepatch. This dogs name is Kuromaru and he has never left his partners side.

Kuromaru: Who are you?

Marik pulled down his hood and showed him the frog wallet. Kuromaru: It can't be. He's dead along with that Yamanaka girl.

Marik: That was a blood clone, Lana who was once known as Ino and I faked our deaths and the Kyuubi no kitsune changed our identities. The process cost the Bijuu his life in other words I am the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox no more.

Kuromaru: So why are you here?

Marik: Just visiting my secondary godparents. I am sorry for your partner's career.

Kuromaru: Where are you headed next?

Marik: To the Hyuga clan compound to pay a visit to my stalker Hinata. Marik pulled his hood over his head and left the hospital and just in time as Kuromaru heard moaning sounds from both Tsume and Hiashi. Kuromaru let out some barks to get the staffs attention.

Hyuga clan compound garden 1400 hours

In the gardens of the Hyuga clan compound sat two girls. These girl's names are Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. The girls were looking at a gravestone that said Hitomi hyuga, she was their mother. Hinata heard footsteps and threw a Kunai but the Kunai itself did not hit its target it was just floating there in mid-air. Seconds later the Kunai fell to the ground, Hinata looked up and saw a man wearing armor and robes. Hinata then saw a frog wallet on the man's belt.

Hinata: Who are you and why do you have Naruto's wallet?

Marik: 'pulls down his hood' it has been a long time Hina-hime. As you can see I am not dead, the Naruto and Ino you saw being buried were blood clones.

Hanabi and Hinata charged at Marik and started pounding their fists on Marik's armor, crying was heard moments later.

Five minutes later

Hinata and Hanabi were in awe when Marik told them about what he and Lana did in space. Marik pulled his hood back up, pressed some buttons on his wrist and got in on his speeder. HInata: Will we ever see you and Lana again?

Marik: You will when the Chunin exams come up because while I was here I saw some sand ninjas eating lunch. One of them had the same burden as I once did.

Marik took off and headed back to Uzu just as team seven approached the village.

Two weeks later Ruins of Uzushio 1425 hours

Marik entered the new alliance base camp and went to the command center. Lana: Commander, our forces from Odessen have arrived and their fleet ships are in orbit of the planet, they're joining the rest of the fleet inside a nebula. Nolan is also here too as well.

Koth entered and was out of breath. Koth: Commander while we were scouting the area we came across a cave. We tried to enter but an unknown barrier blocked our path.

Marik: Take me to this cave.

Koth: Yes sir

Koth and Marik arrived at the cave and Marik went into a thinking pose. Marik: Koth have the men stay here and guard the entrance, I'm getting the feeling that whatever's inside this cave wants me to go in alone.

Marik entered the cave and surprisingly, the barrier didn't stop him, he ignited his lightsaber so he can have some light. He continued walking and found a giant door with a whirlpool on it.

Voice: _**It's impressive isn't it padawan?**_

Marik turned around and saw a spirit wearing Jedi Garb and the Jedi's face had wrinkles and not only that he was shorter than Marik.

Marik: Master Orgus.

Orgus: _**Yes padawan it's me, I have been observing the galaxy for some time and I'm very proud of you, you've destroyed the sith emperor for good and you saved the galaxy twice and you married a sith.**_

Marik: Master Orgus, the Jedi order fell when I was frozen in carbonite for five years, I created my own alliance and Master Satele believes that both light and dark should co-exist.

Orgus: _**I agree with you and Satele**_.

Marik: Master what is behind this door?

Orgus: _**I do not know, but whatever lies behind that door it's calling out to you and you alone.**_

Marik: One way to find out. Marik pushed the doors in and multiple torches lighted up. Marik saw a statue of a woman that looked like his grandmother.

Marik approached the status and a force apparition came out of the status itself. Marik: Who are you?

(A/N play serenade of water twilight princess do not own)

Spirt: _**I am the spirit of Mito uzumaki and mother of Kushina Uzumaki your mother. I know you still hold resentment towards my daughter for leaving you to be Konoha's punching bag. I also know that my daughter had three more children and I have been watching them.**_

Marik: Did you also heard me renouncing my birth name and my legacies?

 _ **Mito: Yes I saw and heard you said that before you faked your death. You put my husband's student along with his perverted one through a lot of grief, so much he had to retire and give his son the title.**_

Marik: So what? What do you want me to do? Go back and give the leaf a chance just to get over their hatred? Not happening. I'm the leader of the eternal alliance, I have more important duties to do and going back to the hellhole I was born in to give the villagers a chance to redeem themselves is not one of them.

 _ **Mito: You're mother and father would've shown mercy. I will not force you to do this but at least consider it for your grandma and please find Tsunade, I fear for her life. On the bottom of my statue is a picture of her when she was a young adult. I must go now.**_

With that the spirit of Mito Uzumaki disappeared, Marik grabbed the photo and exited the chamber. He saw Koth and Lana. Koth: Did you find what was down there?

Marik: It was the spirit of my ex-mother's mom, she told me to take this photo of here other child. Her name is Tsunade and she also wanted me to give the leaf a chance to redeem themselves but I'm not.

(End Serenade of water)

Captain Ralo and his squad came up to Marik and saluted him. Ralo: Commander the battle of wave village is over, victory is ours the last of the Gato shipping Corp effectives are giving up, we have secured wave country and its village. We are now setting up a base of operations in the mansion where Gato used to live. We have also raised the alliance banner over the village itself. Once the wave villagers get back on their feet we'll pack up and leave.

Marik: Nice work Captain Ralo, I have new orders for you. You are now in command of the F.O.B. that is currently located in wave country and I'm promoting you to the rank of Major. Congratulations.

Ralo: I'm honored sir. Before I got sir, that pink hair girl I encountered snuck aboard onto one of our shuttles saying that she wants to join our alliance. I believe her name is Sakura.

Ralo did a hand sign to tell one of his men to push Sakura forward. Marik: Sakura why have you come here?

Sakura: 'gives marik and lana the scroll that she and her former team received' you should read this.

Marik: It says here that the leaf orphanage matron was killed by adopted parents due to discovering that the staff were operation a child sex trafficking ring and that I am to be your new adopted father and it's signed by the fire lord and Asuma Sarotobi. Well my son always wanted to have a sibling so welcome to the family Sakura.

End of chapter two

Next chapter will show Nolan-din formerly known as Shinji Ikari's story, the chunin exams arc will be later on for now its just the storylines of the characters themselves.


	3. an

Hi Michael bourne here

Just wanna tell you fanfic peeps that I am still alive I've been busy at work and I am suffering from a class twelve writers block so updating naruko uzumaki and the hero of typhon is gonna take a while for the guest who sent me that review along with any other guests and fanfic authors

I don't do harems period


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back guys and girls to guardian of the past so without further ado here's chapter three

Chapter three

Eternal Alliance cruiser retribution command deck in orbit of Ikaros four

On the command deck of the retribution stood a man with the same height as Marik. This man's name is Nolan-din and like his parents he too had a previous life he was once known as Shinji Ikari. When he was piloting his EVA unit, he saved a comrade of his from a volcano, her name was Asuka he saved her but at a great cost he got killed due to the lava breaching the EVA itself. His mother's spirit and EVA gave him a second chance at a new life and he being a jedi master like his adoptive father is that new life. In this right hand was a tape recorder and a photo of his classmates and fellow pilots.

Nolan left the bridge and headed to his personal shuttle. The pilot started its engines and headed down to the planet's surface towards Uzushio.

Uzushio air traffic control.

ATCO: Inform commander Marik that his son's shuttle has arrived.

Alliance Technician: Yes sir

Two rows of alliance soldiers and officers marched towards the shuttle and stood at attention across from each other. Captain Malak approached the shuttle and heard the shuttles ramp being lowered. The shuttle doors opened and Nolan walked down the ramp. Malak: Captain Nolan your mother and father are in the command center, your aunts and uncle are with them as well.

Nolan: My father had no brothers or sisters, he was an only child.

Malak: He'll explain it to you when we arrive.

They left the shuttle hanger and took a speeder to the center of New Uzu itself.

Eternal Alliance command center New Uzu

Nolan entered the command center and saw Marik, Lana, Naruko, Menma, Mito and Sakura standing in front of him.

Nolan looked at Menma, Naruko, Mito and Sakura with a suspicious look. Nolan: So these three are my Aunts and Uncle huh? Who's the girl with the pink hair and footwear, one of the locals?

Marik: She is your new little sister, her name is Sakura Hanruo Din. Nolan approached Sakura and circled around her. Nolan ignited his lightsaber and placed it close to her face. The weapon left her face and Sakura saw the weapon coming right at her. She closed her eye and felt nothing, she looked down and saw strands of her hair falling to the floor.

Nolan: I prefer girls with short hair. 'Gives her a mirror' take a look sister.

Sakura takes the mirror and sees that her hair is now covering the top of her ears and the back of her neck. Nolan leaf the command center so he can get some fresh air, Sakura followed suit along with Menma and Naruko.

They saw Nolan looking out towards the horizon. Naruko: You're not very social are you?

Nolan said nothing as he continued to stare at the intact ruins of Uzu. Nolan: I'm not. The only people I'm social with is the people in the Alliance along with my mom and dad. You four are strangers to me and it's gonna take time to get used to you.

Nolan left the command center and headed to his ship, it's the same ship his father used before the creation of the Eternal Alliance itself. He walked up and closed the loading ramp, he then entered the ship, headed to its bedroom and went to sleep.

The next day

Nolan woke up and went to the lower level of his ship. He went to a room that was once the cargo hold. He entered the room and inside the room and saw several people inside. Five are female the other three are male. Two of the males are elderly and the third is in his teens. These people names are Gendo Ikari, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley, Mari Makinami and Kaworu Nagisa. The eight looked up and saw Nolan but said nothing.

Nolan: I let you eight live, my adopted parents wanted you dead for neglecting me when I was Shinji Ikari and you Gendo, you only kept me around to pilot that thing for what so you can be reunited with your wife which happens to be my birth mother newsflash ass fuck. Your plan got ruined courtesy of yours truly and there's you Misato, you were supposed to be my guardian and yet after I saved Rei you treated me as a prisoner by putting a bomb around my neck and that is something I cannot forget nor forgive. I will carry this grudge against you people until I die and become one with my birthmother.

Asuka got up and charged at the Nolan but was sent back down towards the floor. Asuka: YOU FUCKING BASTARD! If I wasn't behind this barrier right now I would kill you here and now.

Nolan: Yeah well guess what Asuka you are behind that barrier and to think I once cared for you, I did everything around Misato's apartment, I made your lunch, dinner, school lunches hell I even saved your ass from being killed in that volcano and do I get any 'thanks for saving me Shinji' or 'good job shinji we get to live another day' no I don't instead I get beaten up. I hope you made peace with your maker people because your execution begins this afternoon at the alliance base above my adoptive fathers birth place, you're gonna be pushed into the water and get swallowed by one of its maelstroms.

Nolan left the cargo hold and headed to the bridge, he landed his ship in the alliance bases main hanger and the eight people from Nolan's past life were taken to the detention center.

Meanwhile back in the leaf

Shikaku: Are you absolutely sure that Naruto came here to visit you two?

Tsume: An inuzuka's nose does not lie Shikaku and neither does an inuzuka's partner, Nurse Kohaku show Shikaku the security feed.

The nurse pulled up the feed and showed Marik with Naruto's frog wallet hanging from his belt. Shikaku: 'hums in thought' that defiantly Marik formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze all right which means we've buried two blood clones and we can't mark Naruto and Ino as missing-nins because they're officially dead.

Hiashi: What do we tell Inochi and his wife?

Shikaku: Nothing we tell them nothing.

Hiashi: Understood. You and Asuma are the commander in chief and vice commander of the konoha ninja corps your words are law.

Training ground eight hidden leaf village with the rookie eleven now eight

Kira: Tell me you're joking? Naruto and Ino are not alive. (A/N I'm gonna use a female version of Kiba)

Shino: I wish I was Kira but like your clan and its animal partners, my clan and our bugs don't lie Marik formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is alive along with Ino.

Neji: If they were dead how come we never sensed the Nine tails chakra disappearing?

Shikamaru: They've used the blood clone jitsu, I also believe that the nine tailed demon may have changed their appearances. From what Sasuke told us during him and his team's mission to wave country. He noticed that Naruto no longer had his whisker marks and his face.

Hinata: I still can't believe he now leads his own army, an army that consists of people that are born from outer space. Sai also mentioned that they are using equipment that is far more advanced than ours or the entire elemental nations combined.

Voice: If you talking about my eternal alliances weaponry then you would be right.

The rookie eight turned around and saw Marik, Lana, Arcann, Senya and a blue skinned woman with red eyes name Ranos.

Kira charged at Marik with the intent of beating him up. Senya, Arccan and Ranos moved their hands to their lightsabers but Marik told them to stand down. Kira's fang over fang hit Marik and sent him flying into a tree and Kira started throwing punches at Marik.

Kira: You bastard! You fucking fucking bastard do you have any idea what you put me and the other rookies through especially me. You were my friend and you broke my heart by faking your death.

Marik hugged Kira and rubbed her back to calm her down. Sniffling sounds were heard and Kira passed out. Marik then carried her bridal style and headed straight to the Inuzuka clan Compound, his companions followed suit along with the rookie eight. Han and Tsume saw Marik with Kira and asked what happened.

Marik: Kira had let out her emotions on me and passed out.

Hana: Why are you and your companions here Naruto?

Marik: We are here to register Arcann, Senya and Ranos for a tournament that involves promoting people to a rank.

Tsume: You mean the Chuninn exams?

Marik: That's the one.

Marik sensed a presence and ignited his lightsaber just in time as a beam katana came right at him. Marik looked at his attacker and it's a girl with long black hair with tall greyish fox ears and a tail. The girls outfit consists of a white miko garment, a red hakama like skirt, thigh boots that exposes her feet and armored bracers. (A/N tomoko anabuki's outfit from strike witches I do not own strike witches they belong to Fumikane Shimada)

Marik: Everyone stay back, I sense Kurama's scent on her. Who are you?

Girl: I am Tomoko Anabuki, Eldest daughter to Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and current leader of the fox demon clan of Makai and I know who you Marik-Din formerly known as Naruto uzumaki namikaze son of my father's former host Kushina Uzumaki now leader of the Eternal Allaince, yes we've known about your alliance, we have spies in fire country.

Marik: Why are you here Tomoko?

Tomoko: To test you to see if you are worthy of leading our clan. Prepare yourself. Tomoko charged at Marik with her Katana drawn, Marik did the same with his lightsaber drawn, the two collided with each other and the collision created a shockwave luckily for Kira and her family, Lana, Ranos, Senya and Arcann used the force to shield them.

Kira: Holy shit I know Naruto was the dead last before he and Ino faked their deaths but damn he just went from dope to elite.

Tsume: Don't tell me you're actually thinking of becoming his mate. Are you Kira-chan?

Marik and Tomoko were still trying to overpower each other with their blades, Marik head butted his head on Tomoko's head making her lose her concentration, Tomoko sent some dirt into Marik's face, the attack forced Marik to drop his lightsaber, the hilt deactivated when it landed on the ground. Tomoko charged at Marik but was sent flying to the ground by a force push, the attack sent Tomoko's katana flying thirty feet away from her, Tomoko and Marik then started throwing punches and kicks at each other and Marik did a leg sweep on Tomoko making her fall on her back, Marik summoned the force to bring his lightsaber to him. He caught it and ignited it, he attacked her with a slash but was blocked when Tomoko's katana appeared in her hand from out of nowhere. Tomoko pulled out a flash bomb and threw it at Marik's face, the flash died down and Tomoko performed a jump attack then started attacking Marik with multiple slashes which Marik blocked in an instant, Marik then jumped over Tomoko and kicked her in the back, the attack caused her outfit to be torn. Tomoko took off her upper clothing and threw it aside.

Tomoko: Impressive I can see now that you are not to be underestimated.

Marik: You're not so bad yourself. Shall we continue?

Tomoko: My pleasure.

The two clashed again causing another shockwave to erupt, Kira was sent flying in the air but was caught a by a female wearing armor, a helmet with a t shape visor and a jetpack. The female landed near Tsume and took off her helmet. The female's appearance consists of red hair and wrinkles.

Tsume: Kushina?

Female warrior: That's not my name, my name is Shae Vizla leader of the Mandalorian's a warrior race from the stars. You'll address me as lady Vizla or Mandalore.

Tsume: Thank you for saving my daughter Kira.

Shae: Anytime.

Marik and Tomoko were still fighting each other and Marik has decided that this fight has gone on long enough. He sent her flying and used the force to disarm her, he then used a force move very similar to the move Satele Shan used during the battle for Alderaan seven years ago. The attack was successful and Tomoko fell to her knees and needless to say she looked like hell, deep gashes and bruises were all over her body and blood was pouring from both her mouth and nose.

Tomoko: 'pants deeply and coughs more' I (cough) clearly under (Cough) estimated you… Son of my (coughs two times) father's second host. You are truly what my father expects, my clan along with my fellow brothers and sisters in (coughs up more blood) arms are now (coughs) yours to command. Tomoko passes out and Marik called in some medics to take her to his ship for treatment. Marik went over to Tomoko's sword and placed it back in its sheath. Marik: Lana I need you to take this to my ship as well, once you've done that meet me at the training ground where Kira and her team train, Ranos, Senya, Arcann go to the academy I'll meet you there I've got something that requires my attention.

Eternal alliance battleship aurora port side hanger bay 1250 hours

Nolan: Gendo ikari, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko Akagi, Misato Katsuragi, Asuka Langley, Rei Anyami, Mari Makinami and Kaworu Nagisa for the crimes of betrayal, neglect of a minor and attempted Genocide you have been found guilty and are to be executed by drowning do you have any last words before you die?

Gendo: YOU SHOULD'VE OBEYED ME WHEN YOU WERE STILL WORKING AT NERV! 'Spits at him in the face' my sister was right I should have never gotten Yui pregnant.

Misato: We've got nothing to say to you.

Nolan then used a force push to send them flying and into the whirlpool, Misato and her group tried to stay afloat but the whirlpools rip currents are too strong, they took their last gulp of breath and moments later they're bodies we're seen floating.

Nolan ordered the Aurora's captain to use the ships turbo lasers to destroy the bodies. The thranta class ship opened fire and the bodies of Nolan's past life were no more as they became ashes.

Nolan left the hanger and headed to the ship's crew quarters. He exited the turbolift and entered his chambers and saw a girl wearing the same outfit Rei wore before she was executed this girls name is Hikari din nee Horaki she is Nolan's wife and the eternal alliance governor of the Sol system. They went to a queen sized bed and went to sleep.

Back in Konoha

Marik was eating at some dango stand and was waiting for something to happen and that something was the former leaf orphanage head who had her assets taken away from her when the land of fire's government closed down her business. This woman's name is Asuna Hirayama and she lost her husband and son to the nine tails and she hated Marik for it.

Asuna saw the frog wallet near Marik and froze in fear.

Asuna: No your dead you can't be real.

Marik: But I am Matron.

Asuna: I came here to see that if the rumors about you were true that you are alive and not dead and I'm glad.

Marik: You should know about now that I am no longer Naruto Uzumaki I go by Marik-din now.

Asuna: Why have you return? To get revenge? No you're here for a different reason, attending a special event? No visiting…. Old faces.

Marik ignited his lightsaber and went into his defensive stance, Asuna drew out two Katana's and went into an offensive stance. Marik and Asuna circled around each other with Marik watching her while Asuna does the same. Asuna charged forward and attacked Marik with all her might, Marik blocked her attacks and thrusted his lightsaber into her lower chest. Marik deactivated his lightsaber and caught Asuna as she fell to the floor.

Asuna: 'dying voice' tell me is it the Chunin exams?

Marik: It is.

Asuna took her last breath and died, Marik closed her eyes, clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt and paid for both his meal and for the damages.

Marik sensed a disturbance and headed for its location, he saw a teen wearing a black jumpsuit with a bag and a teen girl with a giant fan and they have a headband with an hourglass, the teen with the black jump suit is holding a kid that is wearing a long blue scarf.

Marik jump towards him and place his lightsaber up against this neck, his teammate tried to interfere but was stopped when she too had a lightsaber up against her neck as well.

Marik: Kankuro of the sand drop him or I will make you.

The said teen dropped him and backed away in fear. Kankuro: How do you know my name?

Marik: You spirit of you and your sibling's mother and she misses you and Temari dearly especially you Mr. One yes I'm talking to you Gaara.

Gaara came down and approached Marik. Gaara: How do you know about Shukaku?

Marik: Because I too once had a tailed beast inside of me, it was Kurama the kyuubi no kitsune. My name is Marik-din formerly known as the deceased Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the woman hold your sister is Lana Beniko formerly known as the decease Yamanaka clan heirless Ino Yamanaka.

Gaara then started glowing and black marks started showing on his face. Marik got into a defensive position and observed Gaara.

Demonic Gaara: **So you are the new fox demon clan head and that weapon of yours, I haven't seen that weapon in a very long time except the color was purple and the wielder was a woman.**

Marik: That woman's name is darth acina now empress of the sith empire she and my alliance are allies.

Demonic Gaara: **We'll look forward to destroying your companions in the exams.**

The marks on Gaara's face disappeared and Gaara and teammates vanished in a swirl of sand.

Marik: _'He knows about Ranos, Senya and Arrcann this is not good.'_

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome back guys and girls to guardian of the past I deeply apologize for the lateness work tends to get me distracted and not only that I am in a very depressed state, my younger sister is in college and I worry for her safety and not only that I left my second job because I wasn't being paid enough and not only that my boss was such an asshole. Also this chapter is going to be a long one and I mean a long one.

Lana: That is…. One hell of a statement

Naruko: That is complete bullshit 'grabs a minigun'

Michael: Oh shit 'runs away'

Naruko: get back here you little fuck 'starts firing and ends up destroying the cigarette store the Sarutobi clan uses to by their cancer sticks.

Michael: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SWTOR OR ANY OTHER CROSSOVERS SAVE ME!

Chapter 4

Sarutobi clan compound living room 1019 hours

Asuma: So you fought against a man who have lived for hundreds and hundreds of years and he was the leader the faction Ino I mean lana served under.

Marik: Yes his name was vitiate and I killed him for good this time.

Just then an Alliance officer came in and saluted Marik. Alliance officer: Commander we've detected a defender class corvette entering the system, ships I.D. scan shows it's the same one Master Sidonie Garen uses.

Marik: Master Sidonie is alive? That's great news she is one of the order's great strategists.

Alliance officer: She is requesting permission to land.

Marik: Then grant it, have her land on top of the Hokage tower I will personally greet her myself.

Alliance officer: Yes commander.

The officer left the living and carried out Marik's orders. Marik and Lana left the living room, both Asuma and Hiruzen followed suit. They arrived at the hogake tower rooftop and saw the corvette land in front of them. The corvette's loading ramp lowered and Master Sidonie walked towards Marik.

Marik: Master Sidonie it is good to see that you are still alive.

Sidonie: Yes it is good to see you too Battle master.

Marik: I talked with Master Satele, Sidonie she's alive.

Sidonie: Master Satele's alive! where is she?

Marik: She disappeared when I was on Odessen, her husband Supreme commander Jace Malcom may know. Also why are you here?

Sidonie: I want to join your alliance since the Jedi order is no more.

Marik: Very well as leader of the eternal alliance I welcome you into its ranks. 'Gives her a map of the elemental nations' head to this location that is marked on this map its where our new base is.

Sidnoe: Yes commander.

With that Sidonie re-entered her ship and flew to Uzu. Marik then sensed three people approaching and he knew exactly who they are, they are Ami, Kasumi and Fuki the girls who picked on Sakura when he was alive.

Ami: So it is true you are alive. I had hoped you would stay dead.

Marik: I don't die easily and neither does Lana.

Ami: Me and my squad are gonna do what this village or its government couldn't do and that's killing you demon.

Marik: 'ignites his lightsaber while lana does the same' the Kyuubi is gone, he died alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka, what you are looking at is their reincarnations Marik-din and Lana Din nee Beniko.

Voice: and they won't be facing you alone.

A hooded figure landing in front of them and stood next to Marik she lowered her hood to reveal pink hair and green eyes.

Ami: So forehead girl has betrayed us fine she will die alongside you. This is for the orphanage matron demon.

Ami, Kasumi and Fuki charged at Marik, Lana and Sakura but was stopped when Sakura used a force wave to levitate them in the air, she then took Ami and threw her off the tower rooftop and into the air, Marik and Lana did the same thing with Fuki and Kasumi. The three girls fell from the air and crashed through the leaf academy rooftop specifically Iruka's classroom, loud screams were heard seconds later.

Asuma: Tell me that you did not murder those girls.

Marik: Yes we did and you can't stop us you saw what we and our alliance can do. Do we need to give you another example?

Tsume: No he is going to let you go and not punish you aren't you hokage-sama?

Asuma: What are you doing?!

Tsume: Saving our village's ass and yours.

Marik, Lana and Sakura left the tower and took a stroll through the leaf village. They were stopped by a three children, one of them is wearing a long blue scarf and the other has circular glasses on his face.

Marik: Who might you three be?

Boy: Boss don't you remember me, it's me Konohamaru.

Marik: Oh now I remember you now. But I'm not your boss anymore, the boss you knew died when he killed himself along with Ino Yamanaka.

Konohamaru: It doesn't matter if you're dead or not, you're still our boss anyway the boy and girl next to me is Moegi and Udon, they are my grandpa's teammate's grandchildren.

Marik: So what do you kids want?

Konohamaru: We wanted to know where you've been all this time.

He was about to answer them until a sake bottle came flying right at them. Marik sent the bottle into a nearby market stall. He then saw a mob wearing shirts that had a guy chasing after a girl.

Marik: Who the hell are you guys?

The leader of the mob Saito came up and pointed a tanto at him. Saito: I am the leader of the konoha Icha Icha paradise brigade and you have robbed us of our precious our Icha Icha books and when new novels are going to be released.

Marik: And how exactly did I do that?

Saito: Your faked death caused the author Jiraiya to vanish and now we shall have our revenge on you.

Marik: Oh so your perverts great Lana.

Lana: With pleasure darling.

Lana created a downpour of purple lighting and send that lighting towards the mob and needless to say the mob got shocked big time, they got shocked so bad they were holding on their manhood's and not only that Moegi had stars in her eyes.

Forest of death tower hidden leaf village 1255 hours

Shino: So you're not only a former empress but a swordsman as well.

Senya and her group along with the rest of the Genin teams have passed their first and second tests of the chunin exams and are now resting in the hokage tower within the forest of death.

Senya: Yes Arcann is my son, I also had another son and a daughter but they're dead, their names are Thexan and Vaylin. Marik killed her and I witnessed it, she was trouble from the start.

Arcann: What my mother said is true I too witness the same thing and not only that I was responsible for my brother's death but that was another time, since then I have doing good things instead of terrible things.

The door to their room opened and revealed Marik and Lana. Shino and the rest of the Leaf Genins approached them and started to ask questions.

Marik: You have questions okay spill starting with you with the purple hair.

Woman: My name is Yugao Uzuki and I was once an ANBU that wore a Cat mask now I'm a Jounin reason why is because I've resigned due to failing my Sensei's son.

Marik: Who was your Sensei?

Yugao: Her name is Kushina Uzumaki and last time I heard from here that she was in wave since then nothing.

Marik: Kushina Uzumaki is in a prison cell in Kumo for child abandonment and the victim was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Yugao got up and charged at Marik, Lana, Senya and Arcann moved in to defend Marik but was ordered to stand down. Yugao threw multiple punches at Marik and he just took them all like they were nothing.

Yugao: Why? Why would you turn Kushina over to Kumo and what did she ever do to you?

Marik: Because I was there when she did the deed, I was the victim who got left behind by that woman. 'Pulls out his frog wallet' I am Marik-Din formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

All the Leaf Jounin including Asuma's father/excluding Hiashi and Tsume let out a gasp. The person that they buried along with Ino Yamanaka was alive all this time and no one even saw it coming not even Ino's former ninja sensei Iruka.

Iruka approached Marik and punched Marik in the face.

Iruka: You fucking bastard! Do you have any idea what you put Hinata, Anko, The Konohamaru Corps, Lord third, Yugao and I through? Hinata held your orange jacket when she slept even use it as a hugging pillow. She had to go to Lord Yamanaka for counseling and you Ino. You're mother attempted to commit suicide because she couldn't handle your death. She's in a mental ward as a permeant resident.

Lana: That isn't my name anymore. My name is Lana Beniko and I'm married to Marik and I am happy that she got what she deserve she tried to marry me off to the stuck up prick Sasuke and if you ever punch my husband again I will zap you into oblivion.

Lana sent some lighting towards a Jounin wearing sunglasses to prove her point. (A/N we all know who that sunglasses wearing Jounin is don't we?!)

Koth Vortena and his crew along with the dead men squad entered the tower as soon as they heard lighting sounds, they approached Marik and patched him up.

Marik: Captain Vortena you see that man with the ponytail and scar on his face, his name is Iruka Umino I want you to take him into custody and don't be rough on him in fact I deserve that punch.

Marik then looks at the rest of the Leaf Ninja and their students. Marik: You people are lucky that I'm not like the fourth raikage because if I was I would order my ships from orbit to make this planet share the same fate as Taris once did.

A leaf Genin wearing a green spandex suit raised his hand and Marik saw him. Marik: Your name?

Leaf Genin: My name is Rock lee and what is a ship from orbit and what's a Taris?

Marik: Everyone come to the roof I will show you what a ship from orbit is and to answer your question Lee Taris is not a what, it's a place.

They followed Marik, Lana and their three companions to the roof and stood there waiting.

Marik: Before I show you what you asked has anyone of you use the mens and womans club? (A/N restroom)

They all gave let out a yes. Marik: Ok then. 'Presses some buttons on his comm wrist to open an open channel' Ships of both the eternal alliance and eternal fleet cease what you are doing and head down to Ikaro's in low orbit within one point two kilometers.

They then saw the ships coming down. They stop as ordered and launched their fighters and needless to say they were in awe except for an elderly man who's crippled, he may not show it but deep down his has stars in his eyes.

Marik: Those are the ships I was talking about you thought the tailed beasts were bad, my fleets are worst. Cross me or anyone I consider an ally and you will pay the price and it's not just a threat it's both a threat and a promise.

Asuma: 'Clears throat' since we have too many participants we will be doing prelims so everyone but Marik-Din and Gaara stays. Anko will be the proctor for this event.

Anko: You two may begin when ready

Marik ignited his lightsaber and just stood there observing Gaara. Marik: I'm getting the feeling your tenant wants to speak to me.

Just then a surge of energy covered Gaara and his eyes turned red. Marik: So Lana was right there is dark side energy within you.

Gaara: **YES I do, I know you once held Kurama, I and the other tailed beasts sensed his death and he had the gall to make you the new leader of Makai, he was a fool to name you his successor. That's right you filthy ningens Kurama is the name of the Kyuubi no kitsune.**

Marik: I have no intention of being the fuzz balls successor and besides I'm already a leader of a faction and that that is the eternal alliance.

Gaara: **'forms a sword made out of sand and dark side energy' any last words before you die?**

Marik said nothing and charged at him, Gaara did the same thing, they clashed their weapons together causing a shockwave Marik and Gaara struggled with each other to gain an advantage but were sent flying backwards. Gaara landed onto the T.V. screen that showed which match is next and Marik landed onto Hinata.

Marik: Sorry about that.

Hinata: Watch out!

Marik saw Gaara charging right at him. Marik did a force repulse to get Hinata and the other occupants away from him. Marik then sent Gaara flying with his force lighting. Gaara recovered from the attacked and charged again, Marik used his force pull on Gaara and Gaara was sent flying towards him. Marik grabbed Gaara by the neck and both he and the Suna Jinchūriki disappeared leaving only a holo communicator that was floating along with a slip that had numbers on it. Lana approached the slip and examined it.

Lana: I know where Marik and that boy has gone to, they've gone to a planet called Hoth, it's a snow and ice planet, you Temari was it? Tell everyone in this room what destroys sand.

Temari: Why water of course oh kami, he's going to make both Gaara and Gaara's tenant run out of sand. What's the temperature at that place?

Lana: negative sixty degrees Celsius and since your comrade is not wearing any clothing that will protect him from hoth's cold life threatening temperatures this match will be in Marik's favor, Iruka you best call the match no one can survive that place except for the strong.

Temari: NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!

Temari grabbed her fan and charged at Lana, her brother kankuro also charged at Lana along with their sensei a man name Baki but were frozen in mid-air, the three sand nins looked down and saw Arcann, Senya and Ranos using their powers to keep them in place, Lana then unleashed a lighting storm so bad it not only knocked out the three sand nins but it gave them third degree burns as well. Ranos, Arcann and Senya released them and they fell to the ground.

On Hoth

Marik and Gaara reappeared on Hoth not far from the Dorn Imperial Base, the base commander General Alara Kilran one of the two children of the deceased Grand Moff Kilran saw them appear and takes some men with her.

Gaara charged at Marik but was stopped when he felt a stunned sensation but was worn off, he then felt Marik's lightsaber slashing him in the face; tired and exhausted Gaara fell into the snow and passed out. Marik looked to his left and saw several imperial troopers pointing their blasters at him.

Kilran: Stand down men it's the alliance commander, he's an ally to the Sith Empire. Commander General Alara Kilran I am the base commander at Dorn Base.

Marik: 'Grabs Gaara and carries him' Thanks for the assist General give Empress Acina my regards.

Kilran: Will do.

Marik and Gaara disappeared via force phase walk, they reappeared in the hokage tower within the forest of death, Marik then placed Gaara down at Asuma's feet and then walked away.

Marik: old man with the cane, what's your name?

Old Man: My name is Danzo Shimura and the eldery people behind me are Koharu and Homura, we used to be Shinobi we fought in the first ninja war. We want to ask why you prevented Sasuke Uchiha from competing in this exam.

Marik: You wish to know why. There's a person name Orochimaru, you know him or her?

Koharu: Yes we know him, he used to be one of us until he betrayed us, what does he have to do with this?

Marik: Before me and my team showed up, we managed to interrogate three ninjas that had a headband with a musical note on it and they spilled everything, I have the interrogation on tape. Listen to it if you like and not only that I overheard him talking about some kind of power that turns your eyes red.

Marik gave Danzo the tape and started listening to it. Danzo: Thank you for this information, we'll listen to it and send someone to discuss what to do next and also those red eyes are called the Sharingan, it's a bloodline limit that copies attacks and Jitsus. All Shinobi on civilian payroll stand down do not engage the outsiders.

Just then Theron ran towards the elders and Marik. Marik: Slow down there Theron where's the fire?

Theron: Commander we got a huge yet serious problem, you with the beard, Asuma was it? We need to have meeting at once in private.

The elders, Asuma, Marik and Theron left the tower and Theron put up a barrier so no one will listen in.

Theron: Commander you remember my father Malcom well his brother Amon Malcom my uncle has formed an alliance with Alix Kilran one of Grand Moff Kilran's two children and are planning an invasion on Ikaros and it gets worst. Those kids with the hourglass symbols are also planning to attack this village with the backing of the man you call Ororchimaru. This is a holo recording of a meeting between those three and some robed figure that happens to be those kids father.

Theron played the recording and needless to say both the leaf elders and Asuma are shocked to the core.

Marik: How long until they arrive? And have they detected our base?

Theron: No our bases cloaking device is still operational and for when they arrive in one galactic standard year, one month and seven weeks.

Marik: In other words they'll arrive in one month, three weeks and seven hours. All right set up a Command Post at the Hyuuga estate and plan a defense.

With the Suna team

Gaara woke up, walked towards a mirror and saw that the right side of his face is covered with bandages. He pulled them off and saw a tall scar that went down to his right shoulder, the scar starting point is the right side of his face. (A/N Klyo ren's scar from the last jedi)

Gaara then sensed Temari waking up. Gaara: Temari who did this to me?

Temari: It was that Blonde Haired man, Marik-Din.

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome back guys and girls and welcome to chapter five of guardian of the past

Here's chapter five

Eternal Alliance Battlegroup Yavin, Flagship Redemption in orbit of Sol, 1200 hours.

Hikari: Shinji

Nolan: Yes Hikari

Hikari: Now that you've severed all ties with that bastard you call a father and Miasto, what happens now?

Nolan was about to answer her but was interrupted when the ships alarms went off. Nolan activated his holocom and contacted the bridge.

Nolan: Toji what's going on up there?

Toji: _**A fleet of warships came out of hyperspace, they are the same ships that entered the Odessen System somehow they survived. What are your orders Shin- I mean Nolan?**_

Nolan: Scramble the fighters I'm on my way to the bridge and Toji you, Hikari, Kensuke can call me by my birth name the rest of the Eternal alliance however will only address me as Nolan.

Toji: _**Understood boss launching Squadrons Alpha, Delta, Charlie and Omega now.**_

Nolan and Hikari got dressed and headed to the bridge.

Flagship redemption command deck

Alliance Sensor officer: Sensor scans show that there are ten ships in that fleet, one valor class cruiser; one harrow class dreadnought, four Terminus-class destroyers and four thranta class corvettes. They are launching fighters.

Nolan: Report!

Toji: Sir enemy fleet came out of hyperspace, one of the ship's crew mates recognized that valor class cruiser it belongs to your old master Tera-Su.

Communications officer: Sir the harrow class and valor class are hailing!

Nolan: Put them through broadcast the conversation on all alliance comm chatter from here to Ikaros four.

The holo terminal came online and Tera-Su along with an Imperial officer's hologram showed itself.

Tera-Su: _**Nolan it's been too long and I see you're still following Marik's footsteps. I also sensed that you killed you're biological father along with your old comrades minus those three.**_

Nolan: Why are you here Tera and who's the imp?

Tera-Su: _**The imp next to me is Alix Kilrans second in command and I am Amon's second in command/childhood friend and as for why we are here we are here to kill you since you had a hand in Jace Malcoms death back on Iokath. I will give you this one chance surrender and you shall be spared.**_

Nolan: Here's my answer to your ultimatum. 'Shuts off the holo' Toji begin the assault.

Toji: You got it. All batteries open fire target the nearest enemy corvette, all fighters begin your attack!

Hikari watched Nolan leave the bridge and shook her head.

Meanwhile back on Ikaros

Konoha Memorial

Kakashi Hatake, former ANBU captain and ex-sensei of team seven stood in front of a stone with names written on it and he knows three of the names on that stone. Those names are Rin Inuzuka, Obito Uchiha and Minato Namikaze, those were the names of his teammates and dead sensei.

He then opened his exposed eye and saw Marik, Hinata and a squad of alliance troopers, those troopers are different from the basic ones. They are Marik-Din's elite guard and have never been defeated for driven back once. Marik personally trained them himself and the reason why they are there is because Hinata has flowers for her dead mother. Hinata places the flowers on her grave and hugs Marik.

Hinata: Thank you for coming with me.

Marik: Anytime. Hinata lets go of Marik and Marik turns to face Kakashi. Marik: Hello Kakashi.

Kakashi: Have you come here to gloat me of my failures?

Marik: No I have not come here to gloat, I came here because Hinata wanted me join her in her annual flower tribute in honor of her mother and Kakashi I know you lost people you fought alongside with trust me I know the feeling.

Voice: **He speaks the truth Kaka-kun.**

Kakashi turns around and has a shocked look on his face, standing in front of him is a woman with purple tribal paint on both of her cheeks, a long sleeve black shirt, black shorts and a purple apron. This woman's name is Rin, Kakashi's dead teammate and Rin wasn't alone Marik's dead master Orgus and Hinata's mother Hitomi were there too as well along with his dead father Sakumo.

Kakashi thought this was a Genjitsu and tried to dispel it but it failed.

Sakumo: **This is no Genjitsu my son.**

Rin: **Kakashi this is an intervention Sakumo and I have seen you looking at the memorial stone every day and have been doing it for a long time since the Kyuubi attack it's time to stop and move on.**

Orgus: **You're teammate is right, grieving and blaming yourself will not bring your father, you're teacher and you're teammates back. You need to move on for good.**

Marik: My master is right Kakashi, not moving on and letting your grief get the better of you will turn you into a mental mess.

Hitomi: 'looks at Hinata and Marik' **Hello Hinata**

Hinata tried to hug Hitomi but couldn't because Hitomi no longer has a physical form. Hitomi sat on a rock and Hinata joined her. Just then another force ghost appeared and the spirit of origin is a female. The spirits name is Biwako Sarutobi, wife to Hiruzen Sarutobi and mother to Asuma Sarutobi the current hokage.

She approached Marik and placed her hand on Marik's right cheek. Biwako: **You have grown son of Minato and Kushina.**

Marik: Who are you and how do you know that I was once Kushina's son?

Biwako: **I was present when you're mother gave birth to you Naruto, I along with Hitomi witness you and Inochi's daughter faked your death with the blood clone Jitsu when you two we're just in your teens, and now I see that you have betrayed Konoha the same Konoha that you're father died and bled for.**

Marik: That action of mine is in the past. And Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is dead. I am his reincarnation. I am Marik-Din leader of the Eternal Alliance and I make my own destiny. No one decides me and Lana's fate but me and Lana. Marik then used a force technique to send Biwako's spirit into oblivion. It was the same technique Revan used on Ajunta Pall's spirit during the Jedi Civil War when he was pursuing the star forge map shards. Hitomi saw this and let out a gasp of shock.

Orgus: **Padawan what did you do?**

Marik: I am getting real tired of people both dead and alive bring up my past life. So I sent Sarutobi's wife's spirit into oblivion. Revan did the same thing centuries during the Jedi Civil war. I've read about that event while I was in the Jedi Archives on Tython five years ago. That spirit of what was once Biwako Sarutobi has both pissed me off and brought up my and Lana's past life for the last time so I sent her spirit into oblivion so she would never visit the land of the living again. So Hitomi Hyuga, Rin Inuzuka, Sakumo Hatake and Kakashi. Bring up my past life again and you will join Biwako's spirit in the realm of oblivion same goes for you too Master Orgus.

Marik then left the graveyard so he can walk off his anger. Hitomi: **Was all of that true Orgus-san? Did this Revan do all that?**

Orgus: **Yes its true centuries ago before I was born. In the stars there was a war that involved jedi and sith fighting each other. One republic soldier/Jedi name Revan was traveling the galaxy to find a space station called the star forge and on Korriban while undercover as a sith acolyte he entered the sith tomb of Ajunta Pall, took his sword and sent Ajunta pall's spirit into Oblivion, how long my old student kept this technique a secret from both me and the Jedi Council I may never know. I must go now my time being here is up as is yours Rin's and Sakumo's.**

Orgus Din's spirit disappeared into a flash of light as did Rin's and Sakumo's. Hitomi had a sad smile on her face as she disappeared. Hinata then left the graveyard to find Marik.

With Marik

Marik walked towards the Ramen stand and took a seat. Ayame: Oh hey Naru I mean Marik.

Marik: Ayame, you, you're old man, Iruka, Hinata, Hanabi, Kira, HIashi, Tsume and Anko can call me Naruto. The rest of this village may address me as Marik. I would like a Naruto special.

Ayame: So twelve bowls of Miso Ramen coming right up.

Marik pulls out six stacks of Ryo bills and places it on the counter. Marik: Here's your money for my order it's all there count it if you like.

Ayame now has dollar signs in her eyes along with her father. Ayame: Oh my dad and I trust you.

Ayame left and went to make Marik's order. Marik heard a beeping sound and took out his holo communicator, he activated it and Major Ralo's holo showed itself.

Marik: What is it Major?

Ralo: _**Commander I am happy to report the four topics that I have done today. First training of the wave military is progressing well. Eighty percent of their training is complete and the first batch is ready for actual combat. Second we have raided the vault of Gato shipping it had everything in there from building material, this planets currency you name it what should we do with it?**_

Marik: Give it to the people of wave, those things didn't belong to Gato or his criminal enterprise in the first place.

Ralo: _ **Got it Sir, now on the third topic we have encountered two unknown hostiles, one of them looks like one of those sharks back on Mannan, the other one has red eyes, the same red eye that you're birthfather's student has. They are in the brig at the F.O.B. here in wave. They are wearing cloaks with red clouds, what should we do with them?**_

Marik: Take the man with the red eyes and his partner alive. Once I've finished talking to the prisoner with the red eyes, have him turned over to the leaf, collect his bounty then send the money to rally point bravo echo.

Ralo: _ **Understood Commander. We'll send a shuttle to you and Lana, Captain Vortena will take over when you and Lana are interrogating the prisoner. Was there anything else you need?**_

Marik: Just one question what are the prisoner's names?

Ralo: _**I overheard the blue man calling the man with red eyes Itachi before he died, Itachi called the blue man Kisame.**_

Marik: Ok thanks for the info. Keep me updated on the Wave militaries training.

Ralo: _**I will. Ralo out.**_

Ralo ended the call and Marik put away his communicator just in time as Ayame came out with his order. A man with a black pony tail and a scar on his face came in and took a seat next to Marik. This man's name is Shukaku nara, The hokage's second in command and Shikamaru's father.

Marik: Hello Shukaku.

Shukaku: Commander. The hokage and its war council have convened at the Hyuuga Clan compound. I have told them you were here and that we'll start the meeting here.

Just then they heard a loud humming sound. Marik looked up and saw an imperial shuttle, two Imperial troop gunships, and four fighter escorts. Both the shuttle and gunships landed outside the village gates and their loading ramps dropped to the ground. A woman wearing robes and a double bladed lightsaber exited the shuttle along with some Imperial Honor guards and imperial troopers. This woman's name is Acina former Darth now Empress of the new Sith Empire and needless to say the males of the leaf village we're staring at her with lustful eyes.

Poofs of smoke appeared next to Acina and her group. The smoke died down and revealed Asuma and several Shinobi wearing animal masks.

Acina: Are you in Command of this settlement?

Asuma: I am. My name is Asuma Sarutobi former fire guardian/Leaf Jounin now the fifth fire shadow of the Leaf.

Acina: I am Acina, former Darth of the old Sith Empire now Empress of the New Sith Empire, the man with red skin next to me is Darth Vowrawn, my military advisor and the Empire's minister of war, the person with my group is General Malavai Quinn. The commander of the Eternal Alliance asked for my assistance to help defend your village against one of your rouge soldiers and his allies.

Asuma: Is this true Marik?

Marik: Yes it is the New Sith Empire and the Eternal Alliance along with the Mandalorians are allies.

Acina: Lord Hokage as a token of good intentions I present a gift to you. Men bring out the prisoner.

The honor guard grabbed the prisoners and Asuma heard a female voice coming from the shuttle.

Female voice: Get your hands off me and my Apprentice you sexist pigs!

The honor guard threw the prisoners and Asuma and the rest of the leaf citizens recognized her in an instant. The woman's name is Tsunade Senju, granddaughter/niece to the first and second hokages and ex-godmother to Naruto Uzumaki. Tsunade's outfit consists of a lime green kimono shirt, grey pants that went down past her knees and sandals, her companion's outfit is a dark grey kimono, her companions name is Shizune last name unknown.

Tsunade looked at Marik and saw the frog wallet on his belt. Tsunade: Where did you get that?

Marik sent Tsunade flying with the force and used a force choke on her while she was floating next to a nearby shop. Asuma and the ANBU tried to stop Marik but we're stoped when they say Acina and her guards pointing their weapons at them. Acina's lightsaber was placed on Asuma's jugular while his bodyguard we're frozen in place by Vowrawn's force stasis field.

Marik: Why do I have this frog wallet? I have it because I was the kid that you and that man who peeps on bathhouses threw away. I am Marik-Din formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ex - Kyuubi jinchūriki/ex - Genin of the leaf/ex child of prophecy now leader of the Eternal Alliance and two time war veteran and I am not the only ex Leaf Genin here my wife Lana Beniko formerly known as Ino Yamanaka is with me too as well and like me she is both the ex-heiress of the Yamanaka Clan/ Ex – Genin of the leaf. We faked our deaths after our team tests. I faked my death because I was getting sick and tired of these lowlifes a.k.a. the villagers for treating me badly when I was Naruto and Lana she faked her death when she was Ino because her mother made a marriage contract with the Uchiha. We used the blood clone jitsu to fake our deaths and the Kyuubi gave use a new look and died in the process.

Lana: What my husband said is true and not only that you can't charge me and Marik for desertion because once a person is dead that death is on record I read you're village laws and Asuma-sensei it's good to see you again. I wish it was under normal circumstances.

Inochi: What my ex-daughter says is true old friend once a rouge ninja from our village is dead. That ninja's death is recorded and on record so there's nothing we can do but let them be.

Asuma gritted his teeth in frustration and walked away and he wasn't the only one, an old man with a grey goatee in a wheelchair joined him as well. The old man's name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, a two time war veteran who fought in the first and second great ninja wars, teacher to Tsunade Senju, Ororchimaru and Jiraiya and former surrogate grandfather to Naruto now Marik-Din.

Eternal Alliance Base New Uzu detention area level two interrogation chamber

Inside one of the detention area's interrogation rooms was a figure strapped to a table. The table is very similar to the ones the Sith Empire used to torture their prisoners, on that table was a man with red eyes with three dots on them. This man's name is Itachi Uchiha former Leaf ANBU/ slayer of the Uchiha clan now captured member of the Akatsuki. Itachi's room is being guarded by Alliance troopers under the command of Major Ralo himself.

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a hissing sound. He opened his eyes and saw Marik standing in front of him and he wasn't alone, Sasuke, Ralo and Lana are there too along with Kushina. Itachi saw Kushina in cuffs and shackles and has two Alliance troopers with her as guard escorts.

Itachi: Why is my sensei in cuffs and shackles?

The group did not answer him but Sasuke did. Sasuke: It's because she abandon Marik when he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Kushina: Its true Itachi-kun that man and woman standing with us is Naruto-kun and Ino-Chan's reincarnations. The Kyuubi made a deal with them and gave them a new life by using the blood clone jitsu. They faked their own deaths and their faked deaths it broke me to my core. I lost Minato and Naruto that night but years later I find out he was alive with the Yamanaka Heiress but with a different look and a new face.

Marik: Before we brought you're former sensei here we did a blood test and she tested positive for both alcohol poisoning and liver cancer. She doesn't have long so I brought her here to see you since you were one of her students along with Yugao Uzuki and Kurenai Yuli. She already has seen you're teammates and my ex-siblings along with your mother's grave.

Sasuke was about to say something else but heard a thump and saw Kushina having a seizure. The detention area's medics rushed in to do their jobs. The medics stabilized Kushina's vitals and took her to the bases medical area, her guard escort followed suit.

Itachi: So what has happened to the Kyuubi?

Marik: That fuzz ball died when he made me and Ino's new identities. Before he died he made me the new Kyuubi. We know about you're plan to capture the tailed beasts to bring the ten tails back to life and needless to say it failed because the fates decreed it.

Sasuke: That would explain the fox ears on your head.

Itachi: Also what should I call you commander Marik or Naruto?

Marik: Only those I consider friend and family may call me Marik, you prisoner will address me as Commander and only Commander nothing more.

Itachi: Ok Commander, there's something you should know. That man you call Ralo, he too like you and you're wife has a past.

Marik: That is a load of Bantha shit. My second in command doesn't have a past like Lana and I do.

Ralo: I'm afraid he's right commander. I'll explain it to you and the rest of the staff.

Marik: Very well guards! We are done here. Take these two back to their cells on level three.

Marik and his group left and the guards took Itachi and Kisame to the detention blocks cell quarters on level three.

Eternal Alliance Base Medical Area later that night (A/N this is the sad part for all you authors out there that can't take the emotional scene do not read)

Kushina is lying on a medical bed and her vital signs on a monitor. Naruko, Menma and Mito were by her side. Marik was there too even though she abandon him when he was Naruto.

Kushina woke up and grabbed Marik's hand. (A/N here comes the sad music play padme's destiny extended. DO NOT OWN!)

Kushina: Naruto. I should've stayed and take care of you, I am sorry for everything, I should've left the leaf with you when you were just a baby. I know I should call you Marik and not Naruto.

Marik: I know but this time I will make an exception.

Kushina: 'coughs up bits of blood' tell Naruko, Mito and Menma that I love them very much and that I will always be with them.

Naruko: Kaa-chan! You can't die Marik-nii please save her!

Kushina placed her hand on Naruko's right cheek and rubbed it. Kushina: Naruko there is nothing you can do to save me. My time has come, at least I will be with your father 'lets out several coughs and falls back onto her bed' the vital sign monitor let out a long beep sign indicating that Kushina has no heartbeat. After telling the time of death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of the first hokage's wife, Minato's wife and Marik's biological mother has died. Marik held onto Naruko and kept hugging her until she calmed down. The doors to the Medbay opened and revealed Menma.

Menma: Where's my mom?!

Marik stepped aside and Menma saw Kushina's body. He ran to her and hugged her.

(End Padme's destiny extended)

Menma saw Marik and got angry at him, he grabbed a trooper's blaster pistol and pointed at Marik. Several Alliance soldier's raised their blaster rifles Menma in case he didn't' try anything stupid.

Naruko: Menma what are you doing?!

Menma: You wanted kaa-chan to die because she abandoned you, didn't you admit it Naruto whatever you're called these days.

Marik didn't answer him and used the force to pull the blaster out of Menma's grip. He then used the force to send him flying through the window next to the Medbay's doors. Two Alliance soldiers grabbed Menma and restrained him. Marik approached Menma and got on one knee so he and Menma are looking at each other's faces. Menma spat at Marik's face in retaliation. Marik wiped the spit off and kneed Menma in the face. A crunching sound was heard when that happened.

Marik: Talk or shoot little brother don't do both. Get him to the Medical Bay's operation room, tell the doctors to patch him up and wire his jaw shut with durasteel type jaw wires. No solids for three months only liquids.

Alliance Solider: Yes commander on your feet boy!

The troopers took Menma back to the Medical bay and the doctors prepped him for surgery.

With Sasuke and Marik

Marik: I figured I find you out here

Sasuke: Why did you and the elders disqualify me from the Chunin exams?

Marik: It was for your own good. My former godmother's teammate was trying to take you alive so he can use your body for some kind of ritual. A ritual that I do not know about.

Sasuke: pfft I could've taken him.

Marik: 'pulls out Orochimaru's file and throws it at Sasuke's feet' read his file and you will know why you should never face opponents that are stronger than you. I should know I once fought a man name vitiate and I lost to him along with becoming his servant of evil and that was because I didn't study my opponent along with observing my opponent.

Sasuke took the file and read it. Sasuke: So what's gonna happen to my brother? Now that you have taken away my goal.

Marik: He will be taken back to your village and the bounty on his head will go to us and besides if we're going to get my troops fed we'll need your planets food and resources and using the currency you call Ryo is the best way to do it.

Sasuke: Then why don't you join the leaf?

Marik: Child what you need to realize is that all the soldiers in the eternal alliance we're once soldiers of their previous factions and not only that when they joined the Alliance they swore an oath and part of that oath is to never leave unless they have a very good reason.

Base PA: Commander to the war room.

Marik and Sasuke headed to the conference room and saw the Leaf Elders, Shikaku Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, his old man and two ANBU Guards. One is wearing a dog mask and the other is wearing a cat mask.

Marik: Welcome to new Uzu. Let's get started Theron start us off.

Theron did what he was told and the envoy from the leaf listened in.

End of chapter 5 part 1

Sorry it took so long working two jobs tends to do that and also I was in the hospital due to a motor accident broke my lower jaws in the process they had to wire it shut for six weeks.


End file.
